


"The Story is Over the Ink is Dry"

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: I wasn't okay when I wrote this, TW: Suicide, bear that in mind, but it's barely there, hints of Butch x lone, literally just everyone dying, tw: thoughts of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's no way to change the story, isn't our destiny decided even before we are born?  Within a decade there are three people who decide the fate of vast regions of the US and but in the end do they decide their own.  One accepts fate with open arms.  One decides which of their fates they want.  One feels like like destiny passed them by.A very quick little bunch - three to be exact - of "drabbles" about the deaths of the first fallout characters I ever played.





	"The Story is Over the Ink is Dry"

i. There’s a girl dying alone in an irradiated chamber. She is pumped full of enough Rad-X that she can punch four numbers into the control pad but collapses to the floor a second later. A man rushes at the glass, screaming to be let in. A feeble smile find its way onto the girl’s face. ‘Let me go’ she whispers. The man collapses as the girl begins to fade. The blonde woman helps the man up, nodding slightly to the dying girls, she nods back. She mouths the words ‘thank you’ and closes her eyes.

ii. He should’ve died months ago, being shot in the head is not easy to come back from. But he had an extraordinary will to live. Living is okay until your reason to do it is gone. In his case it was revenge. They’re cleaning Benny’s remain out as he sits here. When you get revenge what is left? So he sits alone in the best room in the Tops, his revenge has been cleared and all that’s left is numbness. It’s not as glorious as it could have been, but it’s almost peaceful. Or as peaceful as you can get when the voices won’t stop. All it takes is a quick prayer and a shot to the head. Poetic – isn’t it – that the gun that shot to kill in Goodsprings finally hits its mark.

iii. Then there’s the woman out of time. The world turned and left her stranded. She stands on top of a building and watches the life’s work of a son she never got to raise explode. Debris falls over the city below, dust filling her lungs as she takes a breath. Now that she’s stopped she realises how tired she is. Two hundred and thirty-six is old, even if she didn’t get to live two hundred and ten of those years, and now all she feels is an overwhelming need to sleep. As the people around her celebrate the end of their own personal bogey man she smiles graciously before ducking inside. Slowly she walks down the stairs. Her heart aches, for the life she never got to have. Looking down she takes in how easily she could jump.


End file.
